Villains of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
This is a list of the general villains of the current Maruhage Empire from the manga series, Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. This list mainly consist of villains who rule under Czar Baldy Bald the Third. Neo Maruhage Empire (Introduction Arc) Hagemento (ハゲモント): Assistant Commander of Neo D-Block. He attempts to do his business on Beauty of shaving her and giving her ramen on the side before being defeated effortlessly by Bobobo! *Manga appearances: Shinsetsu 1 Strawberry Pudding (いちごぷりん Ichigo Purin): Commander of Neo D-Block. Fighting alongside a lion, he becomes the first to suffer against Bo-bobo's "Shinsetsu Hanage Shinken" style. *Manga appearances: Shinsetsu 1 Tansu (タンス): Assistant Commander of Neo C-Block, he is defeated by Gaoh's assassination technique (a physical attack that instantly breaks an opponent's bones) *Manga appearances: Shinsetsu 2-3 Yokohama Joe (横浜ジョー Yokohama Jō): User of "Undead shinken" (Fist of the Undead). A member of the "Neo assassination unit", he attacks Bo-bobo's team in the cemetery with Don Patch's "fighting ability". He is ultimately defeated both by Bo-bobo's nosehairs..and Don Patch stealing a crocodile from a below panel to attack him with! *Manga appearances: Shinsetsu 2 White-Silver Mogu A mole who lives under the cemetery and leads a platoon of crocodiles, he ends up encountering Gaoh and Beauty after the two of them are pulled underground during Bo-bobo's match with Yokohama Joe. Eventually is confused by the little koala before being broken by the koala's attack. *Manga appearances: Shinsetsu 2 School Days & The Rebellious Boys Chairman Pepepebītch (ペペペビッチ理事長 Pepepebicchi Rijichō): Both known as the principal of Ramen High School and the original Neo-C Block Leader, he rules his school by making his students train to become Hair-men Hunters under the direct order of the Emperor. Working alongside Babuu, he helps develop more powerful Hair Hunters and leaders with the powers of the Zenmetsu-Gan pills. However, one of the first completed subjects turned out to be his replacement: True-C Block Leader Porusutoroi, who sucked him dry with the power of his "Devil Shinken". Buta-kun (豚君 Buta-kun): Gaoh's former friend and finalist in the tournament to become Czar Baldy Bald III's pet. He attacks with sniper rifles and carries around a calendar of kills that Gaoh eventually inherits. In the heart breaking final match of the tournament, he and Gaoh are turned against each other, blinded by their desire to become a pet to the emperor. But although Gaoh wins the privilege, Buta dies from their battle. *Manga appearances: Shinsetsu 7 (flashback) Heppokomaru The new leader of the Neo A-Block base and Bobobo's former young friend. Babuu (バブウ): One of the Three Daioh of Tsurulina the Third's new order, he is initially stationed at Holy Spaghetti Academy where he is discovered by Bo-bobo's contact Oyaji controlling Heppokomaru. However, his work at the school are merely a cover for his real actions: the head of medical experimentation of new drugs to create a new generation of Neo-Maruhage Soldiers. (including the Zenmetsu-Gan pills used by Heppokomaru, Pokomi and others) His main battle style is control of Baby Shinken (Fist of Baby), where he literally acts like a baby and controls baby objects like rattles and dolls to attack his opponents. Initially faced by Namerō while Bo-bobo took on Heppokomaru, it took a combined effort of the two of them (as well as Don Patch and Gaoh) to initially stop him. Unfortunately, the first battle revealed they were merely fighting a robot body, with the head of Babuu escaping back to further develop his experiments. Although he is later revealed to be the Daioh controlling the Blue Radical Squadron (watching over the team of Porusutoroi, Jobus & Hīragi), he is eventually crushed and defeated by Jatī after a suggestion by Hīragi lead to a change of strategy regarding the usage of the Daioh, making the Beauty clone his replacement. B3 B3 aka Babuu 3 (バブウスリー): Three of the richest and most powerful male students at Holy Spaghetti Academy, these boys work for Babuu and use their influence to control the school. The name is a parody of the "F4" boys from Hana Yori Dango. Todoin-sama (統堂院様 Tōdōin-sama): The ladies man and the only human of the trio, he attempts to use his popularity and his charm with the ladies to show off his abilities. However, Bo-bobo stops him by telling on him...to his father! Beckenbaur (ベッケンバウアー): A robot who tries to make friends by showing off his complete DVD collection of the drama Winter Chance-Meeting. But when Bo-bobo and Don Patch discover that the drama is about nuts and bolts, they destroy the DVDs and smash the robot with ramen. Plain Bread-chan (食パンちゃん Shoku Pan-chan): The leader and final member of B3, this bread-headed student appears to be the most charismatic and popular of the trio, showing off his skills both in the classroom and on the basketball court. Initially trying to talk his way out of fighting Bo-bobo's group, their determination to find Heppokomaru forces him to fight and reveal the abilities of his Pan Shinken (Fist of Bread), which allows him to manipulate attacks such as firing crumb projectiles. Eventually, the ware of battle reveals Bread-chan as a poor boy without money, frauding his way through school with the impression of being rich. Inspired by Bo-bobo's kind words, Plain Bread finally decides to tell them about where Heppokomaru (and Babuu) were. Eventually, Plain Bread ends up sacrificing himself against his former master Babuu, saving Namerō from an attack that turns him into a small rag doll that the baby master rips to shreds. Elite Students: The Magical Sister & the Fifth Emperor The Nagoya Brothers (名古屋兄弟 Nagoya Kyōdai): Introduced as the guardians of Neo-F Block, the leaders are brothers whose name and location is the city of Nagoya: Kakuōzan Nagoya (名古屋カクオウザン), the elder brother and Neo-F Block Leader, and Sakae Nagoya (名古屋サカエ), younger brother and vice-leader. Under direct order of Babuu, the duo fight together and stand against anyone who chooses to face against the empire. Together they both wield the power of the "Fist of Shachihoko", allowing them to manipulate powers that are connected to massive carp statues in and around their territory. After their abduction of Heppokomaru's sister Pokomi, Bo-bobo's squad headed to Nagoya to rescue her from them. Unfortunately, Tokoro Tennosuke gets there first, attempting to prove his battle ability after being out of the manga for so long. But after he fails and Bo-bobo's team arrives, they join together and stop the brothers with ease. Nagoya's Four A-Class Gourmets (名古屋A級グルメ4人衆 Nagoya A-Kyū Gurume Ninshū): Guards of the Nagoya castle where the Nagoya Brothers are headquartered, they are left to take care of Tennosuke after they easily defeat him, upon which they promptly prepare him for their own cooking pleasure. However, Bo-bobo's team arrives in time to stop them in a team effort: Bo-bobo using Tennosuke's head as a diversion before Namerō and Gaoh crush them. The individual members are: *'Tebasaki' (手羽先) Official spokesman of the group, appears to have a piece of chicken over his shoulder. *'Hitsumabushi' (ひつまぶし): The main acting warrior of the group, begins an attack to turn Tennosuke into their meal. Has a pickling bucket on his head. *'Tenmusu' (天娘): The female of the team, has fried shrimp on her uniform and a couple swords. *'Misokatsu' (ミソカツ): The kid of the group, dumps miso seasoning on Tennosuke as the team prepares to eat him. Pokomi Heppokomaru's younger sister, who was initially perceived to have been kidnapped, but instead was the top student of the Neo Maruhage Academy who joined the empire on her own will. Yukidaru (ユキダル): A former student at the Maruhage Elite Academy, he is sent to get rid of Pokomi after she fails to stop Bo-bobo. But after learning of her betrayl, Bo-bobo and Pokomi work together to defeat him. His name is connected with the snowman (Japanese: yukidaruma) that stands by him and that gives him assistance for his attacks. Tsurubīnya A student of the Maruhage Elite Academy and the True-E Block Leader of the Neo-Maruhage Empire. He is intensely driven by jealousy regarding fellow classmate Yononaka Namerō, particularly knowing that he was born with the powerful aura and potential of being the next Maruhage emperor. (having being himself related to one of the elders who sealed away Namerō's true power) This jealousy drove Tsurubīnya to attack his fellow student time and again at the academy, being defeated over and over while watching Namerō becoming a top student due to the massive power he both possessed and had locked within. As Namerō (now part of Bo-bobo's team) headed to the Elite Academy around Mount Fuji to shut it down, Tsurubīnya used his own abilities to capture Namerō, using a combination of "Zenmetsu-Gan" pills and his own mastery of "Red Magic Shinken". (Fist of Red Magic, the same fist as Tsurulina the Third) But with all his training and pills, his ultimate desire was to fight against Namerō's true power even after capturing him. Using a special seal release, he finally reawakens the evil aura of his classmate...but is instantly destroyed by Namerō moments after awakening the empiric power within him! Maruhage Academy Four Heavenly Kings Four of the most powerful students at the Elite Academy, the squadron works together under their leader Zunō both for the empire and as a division for Tsurubīnya to stop Bo-bobo's team. Using a combination of "Zenmetsu-gan" pills together and their own academy skills, they fight Bo-bobo's team at an academy amusement park, particularly on the roller coaster "Black Cyclone" where they must put up both with fighting their enemies and the G-forces of motion. Working together, the quartet are able to seal off the powers of two of the Shinken users (Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler) and appear to make them both useless and open up fellow student Pokomi for attack...before she is saved by a transformed Don Patch, who, due to fighting without any Shinken, easily defeats the combined power of the four (as used by their leader Zunō). *'Zunō'- The leader of the four who dons spikey black hair and glasses, he is the only member who truly fights, even turning into a half-demon with the power of the Zanmetsu-Gan pill. *'Melō'- The only female on the team, she hardly does anything for the group, even though a page shows her raising a defensive barrier over her comrades. *'Mel'- A boy with a large melon for a head, he attempts to fight Bo-bobo's group, but was continuously beaten. *'ZK-3333'- A boy with a catlike head. Porusutoroi Porusutoroi is the true captain of the C Neo-Block. He drank the old captain of this Block, Chairman Pepepebich, and he uses Akuma Shinken( .Fist of the Demon). He is also a member of the "Blue Light Corp," along with Hiragi and Jobus. He first appears as Chairman Pepepebitch's replacement, who then attacks only to be beaten by Porusutoroi's Akuman Shinken. He reappears alongside Jobus, to take Namero back to the empire. Bo-bobo then engages him in battle in his new Shinsetsu form. Porusutoroi is then beaten by Bo-bobo's Genaha Cannon attack, only to teleported out by Jobus and Namero. He reappears defeating J. and Wang Ronga. Jobus Porusutoroi's assistant who appears with him after Namero's power is awakened. He oversees Namero's training during his time spent with the empire. Tokyo's 23 Wards: The Final Maruhage War Neo Nerima Ward *'Master JOY' - the first of the Tokoyo Ward bosses, he is a sunglass wearing man with a large lump of hair on the right side of his head. He holds a poodle that turns aggressive is able to perform drill attacks. He uses Fist of Toys. **'Cardoss 50' - a walking cardtoss machine that assists Master JOY. **'Tsurugimai' a ducktailed man with an U.S. flag shirt that assists Master JOY. Neo Itabasi Ward *'Princess Chinchiro' - though appearing as an ordinary woman, she quickly transforms into a himiko wearing kunochi who uses fist of Dice. She can fuse with her two subordinates to become a more powerful form. **'Runaway Pachinko Boy' - a cap wearing base ball. **'Angel 777' - a muscled man with angel wings and a slot machine head. Neo Kita Ward *'Usui'- the Tokoyo Ward boss, he is normally seen with a cigeratte in his mouth in his early appearances, Usui uses a katana blad as a weapon and able to enlarge himself to perform ninjutsu. He uses fist of Muddled Ninja **'Dragon Knight•Alistoar'- a dragon style armored man who assists Usui...before choosing to leave. **'Shirota Masakage': A mad chef who is also a cameo appearance of a villain from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. (created by Yūsei Matsui, a former assistant of Yoshio Sawai for Bo-bobo.) Neo Adachi Ward *'GURA-san the Punisher'- a shrewd looking man wearing his glasses on the top of his head till it is revealed that he is actually a very punkish looking man who uses Fist of Hell. his voice sounds dark and demonic. **'Vic-tori Fighter'- a chicken headed man who assists GURA, he is able to turn into a very small flying chicken. **'Katsuodani Fumio'- a fish headed man who assists GURA, he is able to turn into a merman. Neo Ikebukuro Station(Neo Toshima Ward) *'Shiryūen Kamara'- The Neo Toshima Tokoyo Ward Boss who uses Fist of Animal Mix till he can take his true form...of some weird creature which reveals to be a dramatic huge dragon. He is also the former Great King that was replaced by Hiragi. Neo Shinjuku Ward *'Hīragi' (柊 Hīragi): One of the most powerful members of Tsurulina the Third's army, he is a strange male warrior who fights with the power of the Wiggin style. His main attack means is through the usage of his Bakushō Manzai Shinken (Fist of Hilarious Comedian), which allows him to create bizarre situations which he responds with his Wiggin abilities. Using this ability, he was able to claim the "King of Wiggin Specialist" title at the yearly Wiggin convention. (the same one won the previous year by Rice prior to Bo-bobo taking it) Although initially a member of the Blue Radical Squadron controlled by Babuu, he convinces Tsurulina the Third to make him a Daioh after the fall of Kamara, allowing for him, Black Bo-bobo and Jatī to create an all-Wiggin squadron as the strongest representatives of the empire. With both his Shinken and his Wiggin style, Hīragi appeared to befuddle even the seasoned Wiggin Trio on behalf of his emperor...but once Bo-bobo finally breaks free of his unexpected fusion with Black Bo-bobo, the triple fusion of Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke proves to Hīragi the true insane power, crushing him under the power of "Majide!?" *'Jati' (邪テイ Jati): A evil doppelgänger of the original Beauty, born one night a year ago while she was sleeping. The kanji of her name means evil. Her main attack style is Fist of the Icy Straight Man (Koori no Tsukkomi Shinken), which forces others to go through bizarre situations while she remains the straight man. (similar to how Beauty and, most of the time Heppokomaru, are the straight man to Bo-bobo) It is unknown why Jati knows a Fist style while Beauty does not. Even though she is evil, Heppokomaru does have a slight crush on her since she is still Beauty. Like her partners, she too is crushed by Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke. *'Black Bo-bobo' (ブラックボーボボ Burakku Bo-bobo, also known as B.B.): Appearing to be a clone of the original Bo-bobo while claiming to be the real one, his true identity is a mystery. His appearance is exactly like Bo-bobo's, only darker: his shirt, pants and even his afro are completely black, while his skin is a darker color than even the already dark Bo-bobo. Originally seen in a lab being controlled by the Neo-Maruhage Forces, he eventually escapes from his tube and joins with Jati and Hīragi in a raid against the real Bo-bobo. Black Bo-bobo uses his own Black Hanage Shinken (Fist of Black Nose Hair) and is an accomplished Wiggin just like the original. After using a special Wiggin maneuver, he fuses with the original Bo-bobo to become Gemini Bo-bobo, but thanks to Don Patch, the duo separate and he gets defeated by Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke. *'Boomerang Pantymaru' (ブメラングパンツ丸 Bumerangu Pantsumaru): A living pair of panties who encounters and ultimately assists Jati. He attacks with "Pants shinken". While he appears to be very powerful during his fight with Babuu, he is accidentally killed by Hiragi prior to their fight with Bobobo! However, his corpse is later seen being used as a parachute by Hiragi and Jati! Neo Suginami Ward Neo Chiyoda (Shueisha headquarters) Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo characters